Sanyo Broadcasting
is a Japanese television and radio broadcaster in Okayama and Kagawa. The abbreviation, '''RSK originates in the former name in Japanese (Radio San'yō Kabushikigaisha, ラジオ山陽株式会社). It is affiliated with Japan Radio Network (JRN), National Radio Network (NRN), Japan News Network (JNN), and TBS Network. Offices *The Headquarters: 1-3, Marunouchi Nichome, Kita-ku, Okayama-shi, Japan *Shikoku Branch Office (RSK Olive Studio): Tomei Building, 3-1, Furujinmachi, Takamatsu-shi, Japan Stations Radio RSK Radio 1494 kHz; 91.4 MHz FM ;Stereo *Okayama JOYR 10 kW *Takahashi 1 kW ;Monoral *Tsuyama 1 kW *Niimi 1 kW *Ochiai (Maniwa) 1 kW *Kasaoka 100 W *Bizen 1 kW TV Analog RSK Okayama Television ;JOYR-TV ;Okayama Prefecture *Okayama - Channel 11, 10 kW *Kasaoka - Channel 6, 100 W *Niimi and Kuse (Maniwa) - Channel 6, 10 W *Mimasaka - Channel 6, 0.1 W *Tsuyama - Channel 7, 75 W *Takahashi and Kojima (Kurashiki) - Channel 7, 10 W *Hiruzen (Maniwa) - Channel 8, 10 W *Wake and Okutsu - Channel 12, 10 W *Soja - Channel 38, 10 W *Ibara and Bizen - Channel 61, 3 W *Mizushima (Kurashiki) - Channel 62, 10 W ;Kagawa Prefecture *Takamatsu - Channel 29, 5 kW *Nishi-Sanuki - Channel 48, 3 kW *Shodoshima - Channel 49, 300 W *Shirotori (Higashikagawa) - Channel 48, 10 W *Sakaide-nishi - Channel 14, 10 W *Sakaide-higashi - Channel 22, 10 W *Kokubunji (Takamatsu) - Channel 59, 3 W *Shido (Sanuki) - Channel 62, 10 W *Ayakami (Ayagawa) - Channel 58, 3 W *Nio (Mitoyo) - Channel 56, 3 W *Tonosho - Channel 49, 10 W *Takuma (Mitoyo) - Channel 62, 1 W *Shodoshima-Ikeda - Channel 62, 3 W Digital RSK Okayama Digital Television ;JOYR-DTV *ID: 6 *Okayama - Channel 21, 2 kW *Takamatsu - Channel 21, 500 W *Nishi-Sanuki - Channel 21, 100 W Supplement *Though the number of employees is a few, this broadcasting station has the first NETA in the whole country, and is putting in power to NETA of national advance. **It applied for license of the first FM broadcast in commercial broadcasting at the time of the end of the 1950s. (It became license withdrawal 1970) **The local evening news program "the San-yo TV evening news" in the evening was started on RSK television in 1971. (the first in the measure of composing a local news in the evening, and the whole country) **1980, according to the inside of area, the frequency of RSK radio is unified into 1494 kHz, and will become the same frequency broadcast. (the first in the example of the same frequency broadcast in area of a radio station, and the whole country) **The Okayama office and the Takahashi office of RSK radio changed to a stereophonic broadcast from monophonic broadcast in October, 1992 (the first stereophonic broadcast in a relay station of a radio station, the key station and several relay stations] in the whole country) *Since the affiliation network of RSK radio was only JRN till the autumn of 1997, the network of NRN was the form which the RNC radio (Nishinippon Broadcasting Corporation) of on-the-opposite-shore Kagawa covers. **However, the judgment considered to be disadvantageous for business as being related with this was struck by the organization after 1:00 at midnight on a weekday and Saturday of those days. Therefore, in the autumn of 1997, the network of the JRN program of the midnight of a weekday was closed and frame movement was carried out on Sunday etc. for broadcast of the all genre program of the midnight on Saturday. And "all night NIPPON" resulted in the broadcast start of the 35th game. *RSK radio was broadcasting slightly some programs of JFN(s), such as "Masaharu Fukuyama's SUZUKI Talking FM", until FM Okayama of JFN affiliation was opened in April, 1999. Program Radio *Ohayou Network *Dokidoki!! Radio Town *Evening Network *Okayama Night Stadium TV *Dramatic RSK The TV program is a rebroadcasta repeat of drama *Evening DONDON!! (from Aplil 2005 to March 2011) *RSK Evening 5 o'clock (from Aplil 2011 to present) *Sanyo TV Evening News (from September 1971 to present) *Sanyo TV News (every from Thursday to Sunday) *VOICE21 *Pururun Item *Sanyo News Paper External links *RSK HomePage Category:Japan News Network Category:Television stations in Japan Category:Radio in Japan Category:Radio stations established in 1953 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1958 Category:Media in Okayama